psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Verse7631/GoodBye
I had you , you were between my arms you were everything to me you always made me calm you were like an angle on earth i would kill myself if you ever get harm I never thought that i am gonna ever see you die I never thought that i will ever reach the moment I'll cry I never thought that these words will ever come out so dry I never thought that i will ever will say Good Bye With you i was ready to put wings on my back wings and Fly I was ready to fight the whole Fucking word and never Lose Sight What is my Mistake what i did Wrong My tears are falling like a waterfall in this Song I never went so far my dreams were even not so High But here am i Standing in The Darkness losing my self Losing my Conscious I just wanted to spend all my life with you but i guess all of that was too good to be true i guess i am the fool for acting like it is alright that it is cool words are flying out of my mouth i am spitting this Verse but all this time i never realized that actually i am living in a curse every day i wake up and feel that there is something missing until last week i ve been asked what do i want ? what is your dream ? i stood their shocked not knowing it what does it mean ?????! i found an answer and said that i want to work for a company she said your dream is to work look at your life better you dont know what is worth it is just a skeam i sat all that night looking at the clock the questiong kept repeating in my mind none stop Suddenly everything in me just Drop I swear it was easier if i use the Glock my Pride my Power my Will just went Low I felt like my head is on Fire like it is gonna Blow but then it i Got The news that ........ that the person i love I am gonna lose it turned really Bad all my life is made of a drink of Scotch of sad sitting all day drinking Booze drinking it soo fast like it is just Juice maybe all the pain i will forget maybe all the sad i will forget that is why i started Drinking alll my life started with it sinking then i heard your Voice get up get up what happend to you, what's up Chris you are master you are the Verse go back to your life go previous go back to the moment when you want something it turns to a thirst go back to the guy gose to discover to surf stand up and get back fighting it will never get worse you are the king of the World King of the Universe Category:Blog posts